Brittany and the Chipettes
by Water-Angel445
Summary: What if it were the Chipettes that became world famous first? What if Dave found the Chipettes instead of the Chipmunks? What if by some mysterious way, the roles were…switched? CGI. *On Hold*


**Hey, Hey, Hey! I'm back with yet ANOTHER story! ^^ The idea just came to me when I was watching Alvin and the Chipmunks on TV. (I know, weird right? XD) So, yeah...ENJOY! Oh, and so you know. Some things...okay maybe a lot of things...will be changed to fit the Chipettes better.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story plot.**

**Type: Alvin and the Chipmunks**

**Rating: K+**

**Summary: What if it were the Chipettes that became world famous first? What if Dave found the Chipettes instead of the Chipmunks? What if by some mysterious way, the roles were…switched? CGI.**

* * *

><p>Despite it being around Christmas time, it couldn't have been a sunnier day in the cities of Los Angeles. The birds were singing, the sky was bluer than ever before, and all the animals were running around, happy as can be.<strong> (AN Let me just say this song has probably been overused but I couldn't think of a better one...)**

_The tide is high but I'm holdin' on,_

_I'm gonna be your number one_

Among those furry animals were three chipmunks. Female chipmunks to be precise. There was something special about these three "ordinary" chipmunks...

_I'm not the kind of girl who gives up just like that_

_Oh, noooo!_

And that was they could not only talk, but sing. Beautifully. Currently, the three chipmunks were stuffing all the acorns and nuts that they found into there home tree as they all sang together. The female on the highest branch starting singing her solo as her sisters backed her up.

_It's not things you do that tease and hurt me bad_

_But it's the way you do the things you do to me_

This chipmunk was a very beautiful chipmunk, according to every other chipmunk. She had smooth and silky auburn fur whose hair came to rest at her shoulders. Her electric blue eyes shined like the sun as if they were made to captivate every male chipmunk in the forest. Her name was Brittany and looked to be the oldest of the three sisters.

_I'm not the kinda girl who gives up just like that  
><em>

_Oh no_

The 3 chipmunks continued on with their song.

_The tide is high but I'm holdin' on_

_I'm gonna be your number one_

_The tide is high but I'm holdin' on_

_I'm gonna be your number one_

_Number one __(My number one)_

_Number on_e

Next, the chipmunk on the a slightly lower branch begun to sing.

_Every girl wants you to be her man_

_But I'll wait right here till it's my turn_

This chipmunk by any standard was beautiful as well. She had soft brunette fur and hair that came to rest at her shoulders, much like her sister. She had violet eyes that were either squinted in deep thought or because she couldn't see, barely at all. Her name was Jeanette and appeared to be the middle child.

_I'm not the kinda girl who gives up just like that_

_Oh no_

The sisters started singing the chorus again.

_The tide is high but I'm holdin' on_

_I'm gonna be your number one_

_The tide is high but I'm holdin' on_

_I'm gonna be your number one_

_Number one (My number one)_

_Number one_

Then, the youngest and the chubbiest chipmunk sang her solo.

_Every time that I get the feeling_

_You give me somethin' to believe in_

_Every time that I got you near me_

_I know the way that I want it to be_

This chipmunk was just as a pretty as her sisters were, in her own innocent way. Her silky blonde hair, just like her sisters, rested at her shoulders. She had green eyes that always sparkled with curiosity and interest with the world. Her name was simply, Eleanor. She was the youngest of the female siblings.

_But you know I'm gonna take my chance now_

_I'm gonna make it happen somehow_

_And you know I can take the pressure_

_A moment's pain for a lifetime pleasure_

Brittany then started to sing again, but it came out slightly strained due to an acorn that seemed to _refuse_ to go inside the tree.

_Every girl wants you to be her man_

_But I'll wait right here till it's my turn_

_I'm not the kind of girl who gives up just like that_

_Oh noooo!_

Eleanor and Jeanette were surprised to hear grunts of determination instead of beautiful singing. They looked up to see their older sister struggling very hard to get that one nut in the tree.

"It's going..." Brittany said through gritted teeth. She then decided it would be a good idea to push it in with her hind paws. "Almost there..." The auburn chipmunk let out a startled scream as she, and the nut flew into the tree with a 'POP!'. Unfortunately, it caused the hole a few inches above Eleanor's head to pop open, causing the all the acorns they collected to fall out the tree.

"And...it's gone..." Jeanette said in dismay, dropping the hold of the nuts in her arms.

"Can it, Jeanette!" Brittany shouted in anger.

"Maybe a break is what we all need..." Eleanor suggested. Then a stray acorn fell out of the hole and conked her on the head, causing her to slip and fall from the branch with an "OUCH!".

Jeanette watched in horror as her sister fell. She really hoped Eleanor would be okay...

"THAT'S IT!" The brunette chipmunk jumped back in shock at the sudden appearance of her elder sister when she, finally, popped out of the hole.

"I can't take this anymore!" Brittany shouted looking dead at Jeanette. "I really can't!" She pulled herself out the whole and started to pace. "I'm sick of struggling for survival!"

Jeanette watched as Brittany continued to rant and rave. "I'm sick of earthworms..." She made creepy fingers, "and gophers. And that loser sparrow!" Brittany shock her fist at the sky, hoping Jack the sparrow saw _and_ heard her. "Who always take my nuts!" She mad a grabbing motion. "MINE!"

"But!" The auburn chipmunk continued, "I'm _especially_ sick of this STUPID." Jeanette stood in shock as Brittany jumped/stomped on her tree branch.

"STUPID." Brittany shouted as she stomped/jumped the tree again.

"TREE!" She finished with a final stomp, panting heavily. But to the sisters horror, there was a loud buzzing sound. A _really_ loud buzzing sound.

Jeanette grabbed onto the tree. "W-what was that?" She whispered yelled.

"Brittany!" Eleanor shouted, finally reaching the top of the tree again. "I don't think you should have done that!" She screamed above the noise.

Then, the tree started to tilt. Fast. The girls screamed as the reality hit them like a city bus. Their tree, their HOME was falling! Eleanor was the first to react as she jumped into the hole, but it was too small for her chubby rear to fit through.

Brittany and Jeanette attempted to push their baby sister through, but it was too late. The tree was already halfway to the ground.

The sisters struggled through the fruit and branches to reach the edge of the tree. By the time they reached it though, there was some sort of material with many holes (unfortunately not big enough for them to fit through) covering the tree.

'_A net?_' Jeanette thought as the familiarity struck her mind. The 3 chipmunks felt the ground, or what they thought was ground, beneath them rumble. Then, it started to move.

The scenery in front of their eyes began to change from trees and mountains into a whole different scene.

'_What's happening?_'

* * *

><p><strong>AND SCENE! XD So whad'ya think? Should I continue? Or stop while I'm ahead? Support your decision in a review! :D<strong>

**Love ya! 3 W-A445**


End file.
